Es una Promesa
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Un sueño que te impiden el poder tratar de alcanzar por el simple hecho de no haber nacido como hombre. Las difíciles acciones que uno debe tomar por tratar de luchar contra el la injusticia del Mundo... pero lo ha prometido y nada le impedirá cumplirlo.


**Es una Promesa**

El día sucedió como cualquier otro en el pasado mientras acometían los mismos sucesos habituales que, en cierto sentido, se habían convertido en lo que solía llamarse rutina. Tenía doce años y vivía inmersa en una rutina. Lo peor de todo es que se trataba de una serie de hechos y acciones que le gustaban pero que le iban a ser arrebatados.

Por el tiempo y, principalmente, por su propio padre.

Había escuchado sus palabras, duras palabras emitidas con el mismo tono amable que siempre usaba pero que, en esta ocasión, en vez de servirle de consuelo y ofrecerle confianza, se le clavaron como una katana en su joven corazón. Un corazón que había sido roto por su propio padre y curado por quien menos podía haber esperado.

Zoro. _Un baka sin remedio._

2001 victorias sobre el mejor kenshi que había en el dojo. _El mejor kenshi que puede tener un futuro por el simple hecho de haber nacido hombre._ Su mente la instaba a gritar y protestar por ello. Que sacase toda esa rabia de su interior pero, en cierto sentido, ya no la tenía por culpa de Zoro. Ella le había confesado su trágico destino, como tendría que abandonar su camino, la katana, por el simple hecho de ser mujer y que, por eso mismo, no podría convertirse en kenshi, en el mejor kengou del Mundo como era su sueño. _El sueño que comparto con ese baka._ Pero Zoro la sorprendió al esgrimir ese futuro que le habían impuesto como una mala excusa para usar el día que finalmente la pudiera derrotar.

_¡Quién sabe cómo piensan los baka!_

Se prometieron continuar con su sueño y, una vez llegado a ese punto, cuando hubieran derrotado a todos sus rivales y se encontrasen frente a frente, con el título de mejor kenshi del Mundo ante ellos dos, luchar por él para discernir a quién le pertenece.

¿Pero cómo iba a poder continuar luchando por su sueño si el Mundo en el que le ha tocado crecer se lo prohibía por el absurdo hecho de haber nacido mujer?

¿Quién podía haberse imaginado que la respuesta a esta pregunta hubiera llegado con la forma más extravagante de las posibles? Aunque habría sido de esperar dada la naturaleza de su problema.

La vida es imposible de predecir en sus acciones.

Como no podía ser de otra manera, el día siguiente a su victoria 2001 sobre Zoro, discurrió tal y como cualquier otro día. La única diferencia era que ahora se mostraba más consciente de las miradas que recibía por parte de su padre y de sus ayudantes mientras entrenaba. Seguramente pensaban que estaba perdiendo el tiempo porque no podría llegar a convertirse en un verdadero kenshi por ser mujer.

Ya les enseñaría ella lo que podía o no podía llegar a hacer.

Una vez hubo anochecido, unos extraños personajes, cubiertos por capas, llegaron al dojo y pidieron hablar con el encargado de dirigirlo. Por ello, el portavoz de este grupo de personas estuvo hablando con su padre y, de paso, también observó su entrenamiento al estar realizándolo en la parte posterior que daba para la habitación en donde su padre tenía sus reuniones.

Para su sorpresa, tras tener unas pocas palabras con su padre, aquel tipo se acercó a donde se encontraba entrenando y, a pesar de mostrarse sorprendida por su aspecto, logró continuar con su entrenamiento, aparentemente, sin distracciones. Algo encomiable dado que aquella persona debía medir unos siete metros pero, de manera sorprendente, lo que más le hacía tener semejante altura era la enorme cabeza, gigantesca, que poseía. A pesar de tener la capucha puesta, podía verse que llevaba pintadas las pestañas con una exagerada cantidad de pintura negra. Tal vez unas tres capas que les daban un aspecto grueso y pesado.

—Eres una muchacha muy habilidosa— le habló con un tono de voz del que se podía deducir que gustaba de hablar a voz en grito pero tenía que reprimirse en estos momentos. El que fuera oculto bajo una capa y con la capucha puesta ayudaba en esta suposición.

—Como si eso le importara a los demás— no pudo evitar responder de manera seca al recordar la mirada condescendiente de su padre que le decía que sería mejor que lo dejara cuanto antes para que se acostumbrara a su nueva vida, y _verdadera_, según su opinión. Los padres tienen esa capacidad de expresión con simples miradas.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, candy-chan?

Podía notar la verdadera confusión, y curiosidad, de esta persona y no pudo evitar soltarlo todo porque, ¿si no puedes ser sincero con un desconocido, entonces con quién podrías serlo?

—Tú lo has dicho, soy la más hábil del dojo. Puedo derrotar a mis compañeros sin importar que sean mayores que yo pero todos ellos solamente parecen tener en estima a ese baka que no me ha logrado ganar desde que mi padre lo aceptó como alumno. Cualquiera diría que tras 2001 derrotas podría verse que soy mejor que él y con mejores expectativas de convertirme en el mejor kenshi del Mundo pero para ellos no es así— su mandíbula se tensó de lo fuerte que apretó los dientes. La rabia que sentía se deslizó por ellos en un siseo amenazador—. Por ser mujer no se me permite el tratar de alcanzar mi sueño.

Para su sorpresa, aquel desconocido se puso a reír. Lo que le sentó como se le hubieran clavado una katana en su corazón.

—¡¿Qué es lo que te parece tan gracioso?— le gritó con una rabia tal que parecía que le fuera a atacar con su shinai pero, por ahora, parecía contentarse con apretarlo de manera que blanqueó sus nudillos.

—Mmmfufufu esa absurda aseveración de que, por ser una mujer, no puedas convertirte, no solamente en un kenshi si no, en el mejor del Mundo— sus sorprendidos ojos castaños se clavaron en la figura de aquel desconocido—. Ser hombre o mujer es totalmente irrelevante porque lo que importa es la capacidad de cada uno en tratar de lograr sus deseos. ¡Woo hoo! Si tienes la voluntad suficiente, entonces podrás tratar de alcanzar cualquiera que sea tu objetivo.

Después de toda su vida entrenando para lograr ser el mejor kenshi, solamente para que su padre le quebrara su sueño con una realidad a la que no quería someterse. Y ahora, en el poco espacio de unas horas, ni siquiera un día, y dos personas, una más que conocida y un total desconocido, le ofrecieron el mismo consejo y la confianza para poder tratar de seguir luchando por su sueño.

—Soy una mujer y mi padre me dijo que no podría ser un kenshi. Aquí no podré ser aquello en lo que quiero llegar a convertirme— podía sentirse la tristeza pero la rabia de su _Destino_ también estaba presente en su voz.

—Tu padre puede ser un buen hombre pero ha vivido su vida y solamente puede aconsejarte en la tuya, candy-chan. No dirigirla. Tu vida, tus elecciones.

Vio como la imponente figura del desconocido la cubrió cuando se acercó a ella y como alzó sus manos en su dirección para ver como la punta de sus dedos se alargó de una manera que se asemejaba a unas agujas.

—Yo podría echarte… algo más que una mano, candy-chan.

T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T

Podía sentir el silencio cubrir el lugar y únicamente existía la presencia de ellos dos. Sabía muy bien que no podía llevársela consigo porque hacerlo acabaría por descubrir todo el plan y su sacrificio se reduciría al capricho de una niña. A pesar de su corta edad no era ninguna niña, ya no, si no una adulta porque estaba realizando decisiones que solamente un adulto podría llegar a tomar.

Un último vistazo a la brillante hoja de Wadou Ichimoji le devolvió el reflejo de su imagen que desapareció cuando la guardó en su vaina. Era como si hubiera dejado parte de si misma, parte de su alma, en la hoja de su katana y así esperaba que fuera porque le permitiría estar ahí para ayudarle. Sabía muy bien cual sería la decisión que tomaría una vez se desencadenaran los sucesos que había planeado pues no esperaría menos de él.

—Ayúdale en todo lo que puedas porque, a pesar de toda su bravuconería, sigue siendo un baka débil y sin una pizca de sentido común. Estoy segura que se meterá en problemas demasiado grandes para que pueda salir de _una pieza_ y por ello tendrás que mostrarle el camino, porque nadie sabe cómo piensan los baka, pero si que no hacen más que meterse en líos.

Dejó a Wadou apoyada contra la pared en la espera de algo que nunca llegaría y salió de su habitación con cuidado de no ser vista en dirección al último lugar donde estará en su vida: un simple galpón. Su figura se mantenía oculta a los ojos curiosos de posibles observadores y, como la persona que le ayudó, oculta con una capa y manteniendo su capucha puesta.

Abrió la puerta y ante ella se encontraron las escaleras que determinarían el resto de su vida. Aún le costaba entender cómo había podido suceder algo así pero la evidencia la cargaba en su espalda. Bueno, hasta que ahora la tenía sujeta con ambas manos ante aquellas escaleras. Solamente necesitaba dar un paso pero, en su lugar, soltó el agarre que tenía ante la única posibilidad de tratar de luchar por su sueño.

Sintió como su cuerpo era recorrido por un escalofrío terrible mientras su boca se le secaba y le impedía tragar las terribles sensaciones que empezó a sentir ante aquella visión al fondo de las escaleras. Si ya había sido terrible el escuchar como caía por las escaleras, el sonido que hacía al golpearlas, nada se comparaba cuando llegó al fondo y, como no podía ser de otra manera, se quedó con su vista clavada en su dirección. Sus ojos se encontraron y la total comprensión sobre sus actos la alcanzaron cuando se encontró viendo para aquellos ojos castaños tan conocidos por ella.

Al estar viendo para el cuerpo sin vida de si misma.

Salió corriendo sin mirar atrás y solamente tuvo que detenerse cuando se escondió de la presencia de su padre. No podía dejar que la viera porque descubriría todo su elaborado plan y jamás podría luchar por su sueño. Tal vez sería la última vez que vería a su padre en vida y lo hacía escabulléndose por detrás como un ladrón.

_Más bien como el asesino de su hija._

* * *

**END**or**FIN**

* * *

Teorías y posibilidades. Esto es lo que nos provoca Oda-sama-sensei con su habitual manera de relatarnos la historia de One Piece. Lo que tiene gracia es que siempre logra ir muy por delante de todos y nos termina por sorprender con la resolución de los enigmas que plantea.

¿No nombró a Dadan un par de veces para hacernos pensar de quién podía estar hablando? Cuantas teorías se formaron a partir de ese nombre, que gran importancia se le otorgó para que, al final, Oda nos mostrase su realidad que fue perfecta pero que rompió todas y cada una de las teorías formuladas por los seguidores de One Piece.

Otro ejemplo es sobre el tatuaje de Ace. Visto desde la primera vez con esa **S** tachada y la idea de que había sido un error del tatuador pero que, ahora, se le podría atribuir esa **S** tachada por la **muerte** de su **hermano** **Sabo**. Por supuesto que Oda no lo aclaró y, en el momento en que Ace se despide de Luffy, no muestra si tiene el tatuaje o no. Muchos opinan que si la **S** tachada es por **Sabo** sería un error por parte de Oda-sama-sensei porque consideran a **Sabo** un añadido reciente. La verdad es que Oda-sama-sensei tiene a sus personajes creados desde tanto tiempo que, como por ejemplo, Brook o Hancock, ya estaban creados antes de que entraran en Grand Line.

La habilidad de Oda-sama-sensei es que la gente piensa que sería muy de _One Piece_ el hecho de que la **S** tachada fuera error de un tatuador cuando, precisamente, eso es lo que todo el Mundo pensó desde la primera vez y, por tanto, va en contra del espíritu de _One Piece_ en el que nada es lo que parece y Oda-sama-sensei siempre te sorprende con su realidad.

¿Qué la **S** sea por **Sabo**, un hermano de Luffy y Ace que apareció solamente ahora para desaparecer? Parece algo obvio y, digamos, aburrido pero lo es porque, finalmente, te han dado los elementos del enigma pero si, desde su primera aparición, hubieran dicho que la **S** era por su hermano muerto, a nadie la habría extrañado en absoluto.

Ahora, después de _castigaros_ con tanta palabrería, espero que hayáis disfrutado del fic. Un ejemplo de algo que puede verse como obvio o como la obvia realidad una vez mostradas varias de las piezas de este enigma.

**REVIEWS.  
****REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
